Then You Look At Me
by Yumi Tomodatchi
Summary: 1x2 sap, in the form of a song/vid fic


Notes: I can't take the whole responsibility, mbp of notebooks and pencils used this song in one of their comics and I had to do a vidfic. I didn't use their storyline (if that's what you call it in a vidfic), I just heard of the song through them…anyway..i'm babbling, on with the fic.

Warnings: shounen ai, Heero and Duo…sap…nothin bad

Extra fic notes: ……. means what happening in the vid, _italics_ means song lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own either Gundam Wing or the lovely song I used, by Celine Dion. I just have fun with them ^.~

__

(random scene flashes w/ each lyric until further notice)

__

Laugh

Duo laughing happily while walking side by side with Heero

__

and cry

A single tear slipping down Heero's face, it still holding it's usual stony expression

__

Live

Duo playfully slinging an arm around Heero's neck, Heero giving a tiny smile

__

and die

Duo, with black angel wings, slumped to the ground, his body bloody

__

Life is a dream we are dreaming

Heero sleeping peacefully while Duo sits on the side of the bed, running a hand through his lover's hair

__

Day by day

Open to Heero and Duo on a regular day at school, Heero trying not to smirk as his partner teases a group of girls

__

I find my way

Heero walking along the sidewalk, glancing up at Duo, who is walking along a raised curb

__

Look for the soul

Heero tracing heart-shaped patterns across the front of Duo's shirt as he holds his love close

__

and the meaning

Duo tracing similar patterns across the back of Heero's tank-top, grinning to himself

__

Then you look at me

Open to Heero and Duo in their shared apartment, Heero glancing over his shoulder to meet Duo's eyes as he walks out the door

__

And I always see

Heero raiseing a hand in Duo's direction and giveing him a smile reserved only for his partner

__

What I have been searching for

Duo faceing Heero, a perplexed expression on his face

__

I'm lost as can be

Duo looking down at the floor then back up to Heero, frowning

__

Then you look at me

Heero catching his glance and smiling at him again

__

And I am not lost anymore

Duo running across the room and throwing himself into Heero's arms, tears staining his cheeks, the two remaining there until fade to next scene

__

People run

Scene opens to Duo standing in a crowd of rushing people on a busy street, looking around

__

Sun to sun

The sun is setting as Duo waits on a flight of cement stairs, people still hustling about

__

Caught in their lives ever flowing

A stream of people going by, one steping out of them and ascending the stairs

__

Once begun

Hearing footfalls, Duo looking up from his position at the top of the stairwell

__

Life goes 'til it's gone

Heero stopping and giving Duo a small wave

__

We have to go where it's going

Duo's eyes lighting up, a broad grin across his face, then thundering down the stairs

__

Then you look at me

Duo stopping a little before he reaches his love, as if unsure, still watching him

__

And I always see

Heero and Duo locking eyes, Heero reaching a hand out to cup his lover's face in his hand

__

What I have been searching for

Heero closing the foot between them, and seizing his lips in a soul searing kiss

__

I'm lost as can be

Duo pulling back a long moment later, still looking at Heero warily

__

Then you look at me

Heero tracing the curve of Duo's jawline with his fingertips, still gazing into his eyes

__

And I am not lost anymore

Duo smiling and leaning in to claim Heero's lips, the kiss lasting until fade to next scene

__

And you say you see

Open to Heero and Duo inside apartment after previous scene, Duo chatting happily about what his partner has missed

__

When you look at me

Heero nodding or giving an "Aa" at the appropriate moments, otherwise involved in his mecha repair manual

__

The reason you love life so

Heero looking up at something Duo says, eyes slightly widened

__

Though lost I have been

Duo blushing furiously, saying the words again, his lips easily readable, "I love you"

__

I find love again

Heero moving from his position in a kitchen chair to sit next to Duo on the couch, gathering his lover in his arms and smothering him with kisses, scene fade

__

And life just keeps on rolling

Scene open, Heero and Duo curled up together in front of the fireplace as snow falls outside

__

And life just keeps on rolling

Heero poking the fire with the iron rod, one arm still wrapped firmly around Duo 

__

You look at me

Heero settling back down, pulling Duo into his lap and clasping his hands around his love's front, as Duo looks up at him, smiling

__

And life comes from you…

Heero bending down and gently placing kisses across Duo's face, eventually lingering on his lips

__

From….you….

The two lock in a passionate kiss as the scene fades for the last time


End file.
